


Raspberry Moscato

by FlusForest



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Spanking, bottom!Sebastian, sub!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlusForest/pseuds/FlusForest
Summary: A small request can go a long way.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Agni
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Raspberry Moscato

Back arched at such an angle that porcelain skin was exposed to the cold air, eager to be touched, marked...bruised. The owner of said skin waited in anticipation, shivering at the though of their, quite blunt request.

“Are you absolutely sure about this?”

An annoyed tick, a body practically wiggling on a lap, a voice smooth as silk drawling out in a wanton moan. They wanted it all right, eager in a way they had only felt on rare occasions. The high they were after so close to them, and yet so far at the same time.

“I’ve explained this to you many times before,” Sebastian breathed out as fingers danced across his lower back, lightly tickling at the skin. A sensation that put him at complete ease, relaxing him more so onto Agni. He relished in the pleasant attention, but wanted something a bit more, intense, to say the least.

“You may do as you please with me, I am not one to break so easily.”

A pause, the hand leaving that wonderful tingle stopping, still unsure, afraid of leaving any sort of pain behind. Such an annoyance, Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted, if only Agni would succumb to his desires, or maybe, both their desires. He knew deep down that his partner wanted to push his limit onto him, to get even more physical than they already were. 

“Please, don’t hesitate, I know we both want this.”

“...I...I understand.”

The first blow to that ghostly pale skin echoed in the room, nearly pushing a gasp from those perfect lips. Nearly however, the force onto his skin was not enough. Sebastian needed more pain, the tingling onto his backside was clearly lacking. 

“Are you trying to tickle me?” He questioned with a laugh, the slightest moan forcing itself forward at the second hit. That one most definitely had more force to it, the stinging lingering onto the curve of his ass. “Surely you can do better than that?”

“Do you wish for me not to hold back?” Agni still held concern for his partner. He didn’t want to cause any sort of pain to Sebastian, he adored every part of him unmarked. His style was held at a playful and loving gentleness, wanting nothing more than to see the other smile, to laugh, to feel how much he admired him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, how utterly human of Agni to say such a thing. He would not be hurt, nor uncomfortable in the least from a simple spanking. In fact, even the idea of flesh slapping against flesh gave him a wonderfully warm bloom in his belly. How he craved it, craved to be punished.

“You won’t hurt me, as I’ve stated time and time again,” Sebastian huffed and cradled his chin in his hand, growing bored. “If you aren’t going to do anything then I will simply leave.”

“Ah...”

So, he really did want this, how odd, Agni thought to himself. To want this type of pain, no matter how temporary it was, would be a mystery to him for the rest of his life. But, if this is what Sebastian wanted, how would Agni refuse the request of his beloved.

“As you wish, but please, tell me if I go overboard.”

The sound of bandages coming out of place, the excitement that flared up in Sebastian’s belly once again when that right hand was completely exposed was almost too much for him to bare. It came down with a horrifying smack, cheeks immediately taking on a pink tint. One of a weak stature would be crying out in pain, begging to stop as each blow came down with more force each time. However, for one such as Sebastian, each blow presented on his perfect, porcelain skin, fueled the growing need between his legs.

“Ah yes...just like that.”

The room was filled with the sounds of a hand repeatedly hitting flesh, and the absolutely wonderful sounds pouring out from Sebastian. Some were soft whines, others surprised gasps at particularly hard swats. His backside was starting to burn in a delicious way, skin raising in the shape of Agni’s palm. 

“Agni,” He purred out, allowing himself a moments pause, relishing in the heat that raised off himself. He rutted slightly on the other’s lap, getting friction to his, now that he could focus on it, throbbing appendage. Cherry eyes wandered and locked onto a hairbrush, the wooden handle making him shiver in delight. With a nimble finger, he pointed towards it. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Wha-,” Sebastian could hear the blush engulfing Agni’s face, sure the other was up for a simple hand spanking, but such a request now; with a tool no less, made him slightly nervous. And yet, Agni could feel himself growing hot, as if he wasn’t already before this started. Having a blunt lover who was up for anything such as Sebastian had its perks, he thought to himself.

Agni quickly reached over, almost comically with lanky Sebastian sprawled out over his lap, practically humping him in the process. Both a little too eager than they should be, Agni positioned the back end of the brush against Sebastian’s ass, rubbing it over his skin for a moment. 

“Please tell me if it becomes too much.”

The first wack tore an uncharacteristic gasp from Sebastian, eyes widening at the absolutely mouthwatering sensation of pain. First one cheek, then the other, and even going so far to hit at the back of his thighs. His gloves gripped at Agni’s clothing, new moans of substantial volume leaving his mouth. 

“You’ve,” Another moan, this one ringing throughout the room. If someone was to walk by they would certainly hear it. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

A growl emitted from Agni’s throat, from pleasure or sudden anger, Sebastian could not tell since he wasn’t looking at him. Though, he would assume it was a mixture of both, with the sudden assault of the brush onto his skin. It was like rapid fire, each blow harder than the last. His ass felt like it was on fire, and he was crying out in absolute rapture. His hands tugged at Agni’s clothing in a manner that was threatening to rip the fabric as he was practically jerking himself off in the other’s lap. If this went on any longer, he would lose control of himself and would feel quite embarrassed.

Unfortunately, as quickly as it had started, it ended with one final smack, and then the crack of the wooden brush. The damn thing snapped in half from Agni’s force, Sebastian was letting out whining pants, he never wanted it to stop until he said so.

“Put your hands up against the wall.”

Sebastian shook with excitement at that statement and eagerly did what was told, hands sprawled out against the floral wallpaper, arching his back so he was on full display. Agni practically drooled at the site, his beloved was positively dripping onto the usually pristine white bedding. He took no time at all, the familiar sound of a bottle opening, cold, thick fluid covered fingers prodded at his opening, filling him instantly. He groaned out, arching his back even more than before. If he kept this up he would surely cause a back injury to himself, not that he would care in the slightest. Being that of a demon had its perks, including the nearly instant healing time. 

“Are you ready?” 

Those fingers pressed into Sebastian’s spot and he saw the most beautiful of stars. There was no need for an answer, with a quick wiggle of his ass Agni took his cue. Rustling of clothing, the annoying removal of long fingers, and a quick thrust into him had the demonic butler howling in pleasure. The way he was filled each time by Agni should be considered a sin, he fit flawlessly inside of him, molding each groove of his body like a missing puzzle piece. Agni’s left hand met his at the wall to steady himself, angling correctly as he snapped his hips with each thrust.

Sebastian’s ass stung like no tomorrow, his moans reaching a new level of loud that neither party’s had heard before. It sent Agni into a frenzy, his hand now gripping his beloved’s, rutting himself into him like it was the last thing he would ever do. 

“I’m going to lose control...”

Agni groaned and leaned forward to sink his teeth into Sebastian’s shoulder, snapping his hips once, twice, three times more before spilling into that abused hole. Sebastian practically screamed, fangs emerging and eyes widening in a beautiful red, not at all ashamed at his display. He came within that short moment, and Agni kept going, riding out his high for as long as he could. The demonic butler was becoming oversensitive, his body shaking before finally collapsing, pathetic sounds leaving his mouth. A few more thrusts and Agni finally stopped his movements and removed himself, flushed and breathing heavily.

“Are...are you ok?”

Whatever overtook Agni that had him act in this way was gone now, and his usual, soft and caring self was back. He moved so that they were facing each other and laid down almost delicately, his right hand brushing sweat covered black hair out of Sebastian’s face. He purred at the contact, but found himself wincing slightly when he moved in such a way that made his backside rub against the sheets. 

“I’m, a little painful, but nothing to worry about, I’ll be fine soon enough.”

Agni shot up, guilt washing over his features as he saw the coloring of those perfect cheeks, rivaling that of a sweet wine. He left and returned with impressive speed, a jar of cream in hand. With a quick kiss to those untouched pale lips, he took a generous amount of the cream and started to rub it soothingly into battered skin. Sebastian wanted to move, but with an attempted the hand on his backside put a little bit more pressure to stop him.

“Please, lie still. As your beloved, let me take care of you.”

With a small smile, Sebastian let his eyes flutter shut and relished in the attention of wonderful aftercare.

**Author's Note:**

> I got wine drunk so I apologize if this doesn’t seem in character.


End file.
